seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 7
Riker, running with Beta and Lester, struck another pirate in the chest, killing him. He jumped, and struck two dead, and Beta lifted a pirate, and slammed him against a wall. Lester, slashed a pirate down, and Riker looked around. The room they were in, was a kitchen, and was the main room, before the exit. After this, only 3 halls, and escape. About 50,000 pirates were around, to his knowledge. If they were to run at this pace, and meet the same number of pirate, they would kill about 123. Little more then 0.002. Still, that should help. Beta, punching a pirate, remembered what was said in the room, and dodged a pirates sword. He jabbed the pirate in the eye, and looked at Riker. "So, Flint and Jakk?! Who are those two? I think I heard about them!" Riker, grabbed a pirate, lifted him, and dropped him, for a drop kick. "Flint is infamous for destructions of many places, the old cliche. Now Jakk, is infamous for something different. Ever heard of the nation of Didi?" Beta, karate chopped a pirate, and looked to Riker, confused. "Yeah, the castle was destroyed by a tornado." Riker, smirked, and lifted a pirate over head. "No. Him. He killed a king, his guards, and the crown princess, in one day." Beta, impressed, round house kicked a pirate, and Lester took down half a dozen pirates. He was confused though, by what Riker said. "Why such a huge bounty then? Didn't Tack do the same thing, or so the world thinks, and got a 70 million bounty?" Riker, dropped the dead pirate, and turned his hands to drills. He slammed it against a pirate using a shield, striking the pirate dead. "Indeed. But you see, along with that castle, was the entire town, and every port in the south of the island. Tack destroyed a nations leader. Jakk destroyed a nation. I don't know why though... But I can tell one thing. If he was sent against our allies... They're dead." "Yeah, they are. So are you!" Belinda, struck her staff agains't Riker's drill, and the two were matched. She smirked, and Riker looked unimpressed. "Oh, Miss Belinda, 'The cloaked one'. Worth 88 million . I should fear you because?" "Because metal emperor, worth 72 million ... I don't fear wimps." Beta, pointed at himself, and she laughed. "You? A weakling? That's an insult to all weaklings!" Beta, fell down, sad. Riker, slammed his metal spike leg at Belinda, and she blocked it with her staff. Riker, was behind her, and kicked her. She blocked again, and Riker lifted Beta, running down the hall, with Lester following. - Jakk, was struck against his chin, causing him to fall, and Tack was standing over him. Jakk, grabbed Tack's leg, and pulled down, causing Tack to have his leg stuck in the ground. Jakk, got up, and kicked Tack in the face, like a soccer ball. He put his hand over Tack, and smiled. "Sorry, you were fun, but you have to end. Attract." Tack, flew up, and his head hit Jakk's hand. He touched Tack with his other hand, and took his hand attached to Tack away. "Repel." Tack fell back into the ground, but his arms were stuck, and he was shocked. He looked up to Jakk, and looked impressed, and even amazed, more then most would be in the same situation. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Jakk, struck a cool pose, and pointed both hands at Tack. "Easy! I ate the Magnet Magnet No Mi! When I touch anyone with my right hand, I can attract them. With my left, I can repel. However, if I touch another person with my right hand, the first person stops being attracted or repelled. So basically, right hand is starting period! Cool!" Tack, looked amazed, and his eyes shined. Jakk, was having fun, explaining his powers. It was the only thing he was smart at. "WOW! SO COOL! AWESOME! Shame I have to kick your ass." He broke the part around him with his arms, and lifted himself out of it, striking a fighting position. Jakk, interested, pointed both hands at Tack. "Let's rumble, Tack." - Flint, was breathing hard, and was bleeding. Todo, felt his right arm was broken, and Nathan, was on the ground, sweating. Malk, Rangton, and Oak were having troubles too. Caramel, had his shirt torn, and half his mask was broken. Zozo, felt his tail broken, and his left leg stopped moving. Only Christie was safe, and that was because if she was struck, she would be dead in an instant. Flint, having his mask torn up, covered it with a barrel, and his shirt was ruined, revealing an extremely muscular and powerful body. He flexed them, and looked at the group. "So, shall we end this?" "Of course." Fea, was behind him, and struck him from behind, with Death Slash. He hit the floor, and she flexed her arms. The others, nearly fainted, and she crossed her arms, putting her swords at her side. "You guys... Take a break. I guess." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc